Spottedleaf
"I was condemned to watch him from far away, not always clearly, like gazing at fish flitting at the bottom of a pool. Sometimes ripples hid him from me, and I would pace StarClan’s forests night after night, searching for him. When I found him again, things would be different; he would have seen things, done things without me knowing, and it was like meeting a stranger for the first time." ''~Spottedleaf in Spottedleaf's Honest Answer Description Spottedleaf is a small, slender, orange-and-brown tortoiseshell and white she-cat with large, pale, amber eyes. , Unknown |namesl = Spottedkit Spottedpaw Spottedpaw Spottedleaf |namest = Kit: Warrior Apprentice: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |familyl = Adderfang Swiftbreeze Patchpelt, Redtail Leopardfoot, Willowpelt |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: Sisters: |mentor = Thrushpelt, Featherwhisker |apps = None |precededby1 = Featherwhisker |succeededby1 = Yellowfang |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild |deadbooks = Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |age = Approx. 45 moons (3.5 years) at death }} History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Spottedkit is born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang in their second litter, along with her brother, Redkit, and her sister, Willowkit. She is also the younger sister of Patchpelt and Leopardfoot, who are from an earlier litter of Swiftbreeze and Adderfang. :Once, when the cats are leaving on a hunting patrol, Spottedpaw comes late, telling them that she was helping Featherwhisker make a poultice. Thrushpelt scolds her and tells her to stop fussing with herbs and to hunt more. When Goosefeather finally steps down to become an elder, Spottedpaw begs Sunstar to make her Featherwhisker's apprentice instead. Featherwhisker says that he could think of no better cat and so Spottedpaw became Featherwhisker's apprentice. :Spottedpaw is also present at Bluefur's kitting, helping Featherwhisker and doing what she is told. Featherwhisker tells her to put her paw on Bluefur's belly so she can feel the muscles working to push the kits out; at the same time a spasm goes through the blue-gray queen's body and she hisses at Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw looks dismayed and backs off; Bluefur apologizes, saying that she didn't expect kitting to hurt this much. :At some point in the novel, Spottedpaw receives her full medicine cat name, Spottedleaf. :Later, Featherwhisker dies of greencough, and Spottedleaf takes over as the ThunderClan medicine cat. :When the present ThunderClan is seen, Spottedleaf is shown to be worn out because of all the sick cats she has been treating. :Later, she receives the "Fire will save the Clan" prophecy and tells Bluestar to watch the flame-pelted kittypet Rusty. Firestar's Quest :Spottedleaf appears in a dream to tell Firestar more about SkyClan. She confirms that they did exist and she learned of their story after she had joined StarClan. When Firestar is confused about how StarClan could allow a whole Clan to leave the forest, Spottedleaf comforts him by saying that StarClan does not control everything within the forest. She also tells him that the SkyClan ancestors do not walk the same skies as those who walk in StarClan. She leaves him to rest then saying that he can help, and that somehow he'll find a way. :Near the middle of the book, she appears to both Sandstorm and Firestar to give them burdock roots for rat bites. She tells them how to use the burdock root and Firestar accidentally mentions about her previous visit to tell him about SkyClan. When Sandstorm starts to bristle, Spottedleaf comforts her by telling her that Firestar does love her and even if she stayed alive in the forest, he and she could never be mates. She leaves but right before leaving, she whispers to Firestar, "Sometimes, I would give anything for things could have been different," as though wishing that she had not been a medicine cat, but instead, Firestar's mate. Sandstorm finally realizes that even though Firestar and Spottedleaf have a special bond, he loves Sandstorm the most. :Then near the end of the book, she appears to give Leafstar one of her nine lives. She first meets up with Firestar telling him how proud she is of restoring the fifth clan. She provides Leafstar her fourth life, saying that it is for healing wounds caused by words and rivalry. She tells her to use it well for all those cats who are troubled in spirit. :Soon after, it is revealed that she is related to Cloudstar, Birdflight, and Tigerstar. :In the epilogue, it is said that Firestar and Sandstorm's kit, Leafkit, is named after Leafstar and possibly Spottedleaf. ''SkyClan's Destiny'' :Leafstar wakes up and enters one of the new SkyClan dens. Spottedleaf appears saying that "Your cats will be safe in here." Leafstar is confused and asks if she is dreaming; Spottedleaf replies that she is asleep to her Clanmates. Spottedleaf then states that SkyClan must be doing well to need new dens. She then continues to say that Firestar and Sandstorm have had kits, it is then noted by Leafstar that Spottedleaf looks unhappy about the new kits, suggesting she wanted to have had kits with Firestar and is possibly jealous of Sandstorm. :Looking at Leafstar, Spottedleaf says that she has the hardest job as a Clan leader having to build a Clan from cats who know nothing of the warrior code, and Leafstar wonders why Spottedleaf cares so much about SkyClan, since she is a ThunderClan medicine cat. Spottedleaf then leads Leafstar to the entrance of the cave, and Leafstar sees transparent cats. Leafstar asks Spottedleaf about them, but turns to see that Spottedleaf has disappeared. :After Leafstar lost a life, killed by Misha, she is greeted by Spottedleaf. When Leafstar starts to panic, Spottedleaf allays her worries saying she'll only be here momentarily. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, comes to talk with Bluestar. She reports to the leader that all the cats involved in the battle at Sunningrocks will recover. Bluestar still is worried, not just about the battle, but about the survival of ThunderClan. Spottedleaf tries to reassure Bluestar by telling her that there will be more kits come newleaf, however Bluestar is still distraught. Bluestar asks Spottedleaf if StarClan has spoken to her, and after Spottedleaf tells her no, a shooting star blazes overhead. Spottedleaf tells Bluestar she just received a message from StarClan: "Fire alone can save our Clan." Bluestar becomes confused about what the prophecy might mean, and Spottedleaf is unsure also, but Bluestar does not feel any doubt in Spottedleaf's abilities. :Spottedleaf is called by Goldenflower when Ravenpaw faints in the middle of telling about a battle at Sunningrocks. Spottedleaf reassures the queen by telling her that none of his wounds are fatal. She goes back to her den to grab a some cobwebs to stop the bleeding. She comes back into the clearing and starts pressing wads of cobwebs on the wounds of the injured apprentice. Tigerclaw then addresses Spottedleaf asking if he'll be all right and she confirms that he'll live. When Tigerclaw goes to awake his apprentice, Spottedleaf stops him, telling him to leave Ravenpaw alone. She then teases him that even he would never argue with a medicine cat. :Later, when Firepaw is taking care of Yellowfang, he is constantly seen going to Spottedleaf and asking for different herbs to help heal Yellowfang such as poppy seeds, and mouse bile. :After ShadowClan attack, Spottedleaf tries to save Lionheart. She solemnly confirms that he is dead and then starts tending to her other Clanmates. :Spottedleaf later tries to stop Clawface from taking Frostfur's kits. She is murdered trying to stop him from leaving the ThunderClan camp. Yellowfang was assumed by most of ThunderClan to have killed Spottedleaf because Yellowfang left the camp soon after Spottedleaf was killed. Firepaw is devastated, realizing that he loved Spottedleaf. Before he goes to find Yellowfang, he buries his nose in her fur for the last time, whispering goodbye. The Clan is devastated by the loss of their medicine cat and are determined to find Yellowfang and bring her to justice. :Firepaw attempts to attack Clawface in the battle in vengeance for murdering Spottedleaf but Whitestorm tells him that ThunderClan cats do not kill unless it is needed and sends Clawface away yowling for help. :Later, Yellowfang is appointed as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan and Mousefur finds Clawface's brown fur in Spottedleaf's claws, proving that Clawface did indeed kill her. Fire and Ice :Spottedleaf gives Fireheart the warning, "Beware a warrior you cannot trust." He misinterprets it and thinks that she is talking about Graystripe, who was in love with the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream, but later, it turned out to really be about Tigerclaw who he could not trust. :When Brokenstar and his rogues were attacking, Clawface attacked Fireheart, but Spottedleaf had been there to guide Fireheart to victory and avenge her death. Clawface was eventually killed by Graystripe. Forest of Secrets :Spottedleaf meets Fireheart in a dream. She tells him to follow her and when the two stop, it's on the top of a hill overlooking a vast expanse of water. Spottedleaf then reminds him that, "..water can quench fire." :After Tigerclaw is exiled, she comes to Fireheart in a dream. She says, "StarClan is calling you... do not be afraid." Fireheart first thinks that Spottedleaf just prophesied his death. :When Bluestar announces Fireheart as deputy a few moments later, he thinks about what Spottedleaf had said. He thinks that being the new deputy might actually mean that StarClan was perhaps calling him to the new responsibilities he now governs as deputy. Rising Storm :Spottedleaf comes to Fireheart in a dream, giving him the prophecy, "Beware an enemy who never sleeps," Fireheart misinterprets this prophecy, thinking she is speaking of the ShadowClan cats on ThunderClan territory when Spottedleaf really means to beware of Tigerclaw as he is still lurking in the forest. :Then, Spottedleaf appears in another dream, in which she does not talk, but stays where she is so that Fireheart can barely see her. Soon, two Twoleg kits come running up yowling in terror, and Spottedleaf flees. At this point Fireheart smells the fire and wakes up. :Right after Yellowfang's death in the fire, Fireheart wonders if Spottedleaf took her to StarClan since he smelled her scent. He then hears Spottedleaf's voice in his ear saying that Yellowfang is safe and well in StarClan. This reassures Fireheart. A Dangerous Path :When Fireheart seeks guidance she appears in one of his dreams, along with the medicine cat after her, Yellowfang, and tells him to look around. She then says "This is a place where a battle will not be fought, and blood will not be spilled," begging Fireheart to travel to WindClan, arranging a peace meeting, between ThunderClan and WindClan. :She later appears in another of Fireheart's dreams; Fireheart hears her voice in his ear with a variation of an earlier prophecy she gave him. This time, the prophecy is, "Beware an enemy who never sleeps," reminding him once more of Tigerstar. The Darkest Hour :She appears at Firestar's leader ceremony to give him his eighth life, along with the gift of love. She also shows him that she approves of his love for Sandstorm, by saying, "Use it well—give it to all the cats you care for—especially Sandstorm." :Later, when Firestar ponders his decision for deputy, he seeks help from Spottedleaf, so he takes a quick nap. Spottedleaf affectionately tells him that it is his decision, not StarClan's. Firestar eventually chooses Whitestorm, because of his experience and wisdom, and because Whitestorm always takes the warrior code very seriously and he always follows it. :When Firestar fights Scourge after the loss of his first life, he feels Spottedleaf, swift and determined, fighting alongside him. After the battle with BloodClan, Firestar feels Spottedleaf's presence and also feels a surge of sadness as if she had died that day instead of several seasons before. In the Prophecy Series ''Moonrise' :Spottedleaf visits Leafpaw, Firestar's daughter and the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, in a dream at the Moonstone. Leafpaw asks her if she knows where Squirrelpaw is. Spottedleaf replies "Squirrelpaw is in the paws of different warrior ancestors now," and reassures her that she is safe. She also says "From now on, wherever you walk, I will walk with you..." then fades away as Leafpaw awakes. :Spottedleaf proves her words when she saves Leafpaw while she was crosses the stepping stones into RiverClan territory to help with an apprentice that had fallen in the river. Luckily, Mistyfoot had dragged Reedpaw out of the water already. Spottedleaf reminds Leafpaw to use cobwebs for the gash on his shoulder to get the water out of him, and to help his wet fur warm and dry quicker. ''Dawn :Spottedleaf comes to Squirrelpaw in a mysterious dream and when they greet each other Spottedleaf disappears. Squirrelpaw is surprised and starts to hunt. Suddenly, the forest becomes unfamiliar. She cries out to Spottedleaf and she soon appears, and asks Squirrelpaw to follow her and soon leads her to where Leafpaw and the other missing cats were, captured by Twolegs and put in cages. Squirrelpaw asks if she will be able to rescue them and Spottedleaf replies saying she hopes so. Starlight :When Yellowfang tells StarClan about the "Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red" prophecy, Spottedleaf tries to see if Firestar is involved. Bluestar gently tells her that she can't protect him and Spottedleaf responds that she will do everything in her power to protect him anyways. :She tells Leafpaw that they have found the right place for the Clans to settle. Spottedleaf also leads Leafpaw (along with Sorreltail) to the Moonpool, a place where medicine cats and leaders can come to share tongues with StarClan, much like the Moonstone in the forest. Twilight :When Leafpool tries to figure out whether to run away with Crowfeather or not, Spottedleaf appears to her, trying to show her the right path. Leafpool says she loves him so much she can't be a medicine cat anymore; she also says that Cinderpelt has Brightheart and she is not needed. Spottedleaf comforts her telling her Brightheart needs a purpose right now and she found it in helping Cinderpelt. Leafpool continues to say she quarreled with Squirrelflight and they never quarrel, Spottedleaf replies that her sister loves her and one quarrel will not change that. When Leafpool asks about Crowfeather, Spottedleaf tells her that no cat can make that decision for her and inside she knows what is right and wrong. She tells her to follow her heart. Leafpool, thinking her heart was with Crowfeather, runs away, only to come back following the news of the badger attack. :Near the end of the book, Spottedleaf also briefly visits Leafpool, along with Cinderpelt's spirit to tell her that StarClan is with her, and that they will always be watching over her. Sunset :Leafpool becomes mad at Spottedleaf for telling her to follow her heart, believing that if she had not run away, Cinderpelt would not be dead. Spottedleaf comforts her, saying that her heart lies in being a medicine cat. When Leafpool asked her why she didn't tell her this, Spottedleaf says that she had to know what she would miss. :Later, Leafpool spots Daisy's kits chasing a butterfly. They tell Leafpool that the tortoiseshell cat showed it to them, saying they could chase it. Leafpool thought they meant Sorreltail, but she was with her kits in the nursery. Later it is revealed that the tortoiseshell cat was Spottedleaf and she was trying to tell Leafpool the truth about how Mothwing became medicine cat. Later, Spottedleaf also shows Leafpool that Cinderkit is a reincarnation of Cinderpelt. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :When Jaykit is injured and is asleep in Leafpool's den, he struggles to wake but he hears Spottedleaf telling him to lie still, she says he is safe when he asks about Hollykit and Lionkit she says they are fine. She then gives him a leaf with water for him to drink and he falls asleep. :When Jaypaw visits the Moonpool, he finds himself in the Dark Forest where Tigerstar and Hawkfrost try to get him to join them. Spottedleaf comes to fetch Jaypaw back; he asks if Tigerstar and Hawkfrost can come too, Spottedleaf tells him they have chosen their own path. When they get back to StarClan, Spottedleaf tells him he can never go there again. Jaypaw looks into her mind and finds out she is in love with Firestar. Spottedleaf says he has a remarkable gift sensing what he does. She then states that he must use it for the good of his clan by becoming a medicine cat. Jaypaw gets angry saying it's not fair and Spottedleaf sympathetically replies he should accept his destiny. ''Eclipse'' :She appears in the prologue of the book chasing a mouse. When she catches it, she walks back to Yellowfang, who she had passed earlier. Yellowfang then gets annoyed at some ticks in her pelt. Spottedleaf says she should learn to groom herself, and starts grooming Yellowfang. Yellowfang states that Spottedleaf should stop trying to take care of every cat. Whitestorm and Bluestar join them, and they then start discussing whether they should tell the three about the prophecy. During the discussion Spottedleaf tries to catch a butterfly. Soon after Yellowfang asks what she thinks, Spottedleaf replies that truth is a powerful weapon, and they must use it carefully. ''Long Shadows'' :She appears in a vision to Jaypaw with Bluestar, Silverstream, Yellowfang, and Whitestorm, who are worried about the outbreak of greencough in ThunderClan. Spottedleaf asks "Is there no way we can guide them?" Then Brightspirit, Shiningheart, and Braveheart appear and Spottedleaf is not mentioned again. ''Sunrise'' :She warily appears to Jayfeather after he has had battle training with Leafpool. When he begins uncertainly, Spottedleaf immediately interrupts stating that they cannot give the answers he is asking for. She continues by saying that the answers he is looking for lies within his own Clan. Jayfeather is still curious and begs her to tell him more. He asks if StarClan knew that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw weren't his parents, which sparks Spottedleaf's anger. She snarls that StarClan doesn't know everything and that sometimes they have questions too. She continues to say that the cats in StarClan are sometimes just cats and with that she quickly leaves. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice'' :In the prologue of the book she discusses with the other StarClan cats whether they have the right three from the prophecy; Spottedleaf tells them they are because they all had the same dream when she was born. They are then worried that Jayfeather and Lionblaze will not know which of the two cats (Dovepaw or Ivypaw) is the third. Then Feathertail joins them and Yellowfang does not want her to stay but Spottedleaf says she should. The cats continue to argue whether they should send a sign to Jayfeather or Lionblaze. Some of the cats are wary about sending a sign, and don't agree with it. Spottedleaf is one of the few cats who thinks a sign should be sent. ''Fading Echoes'' :Jayfeather and Yellowfang are met up by Spottedleaf. When she asks where Yellowfang and Jayfeather are going, Yellowfang fills her in on the news Jayfeather told her. Spottedleaf tags along and together, the three of them venture into the Dark Forest to discover why Tigerstar is training Clan cats. Yellowfang resists her accompanying them, but she replies, saying that Firestar would never forgive her if Jayfeather was hurt. When Brokentail appears and demands that they leave, Spottedleaf tells Yellowfang to go back to StarClan. Yellowfang eventually agrees and tells that she will wait by the waterfall. :Spottedleaf continues into the Dark Forest with Jayfeather, and asks Tigerstar why he is training living cats from the Clans. Tigerstar tells them that they practice fighting because they are warriors wishing to retain their fighting skills. He insists that they leave, and finally Spottedleaf and Jayfeather retreat from the Dark Forest. ''Night Whispers'' :When Jayfeather is looking at Ivypaw, he is slipped into a vision where all of ThunderClan, except Ivypaw, is slaughtered by Dark Forest cats, in the final battle. Spottedleaf then hisses with horror behind Jayfeather, and she then apologizes for not being able to change anything. ''The Forgotten Warrior'' :She is briefly mentioned by Leafpool, who says that Spottedleaf had visited her in a dream to tell her about Yellowfang's request to Jayfeather to reveal Cinderheart's past life to her. ''The Last Hope'' :Spottedleaf is found by Jayfeather as he tries to find Flametail in StarClan. Despite StarClan being divided, the ShadowClan StarClan cats let Jayfeather and Spottedleaf pass to look for Flametail. However, Jayfeather gets stuck in a quick-sand like substance, and is nearly killed because Spottedleaf can't reach him. Eventually, after Spottedleaf begs Flametail, he saves Jayfeather. Spottedleaf joins Flametail and Jayfeather to find the other living medicine cats, so that Flametail can tell them it's not Jayfeather's fault for his death. Jayfeather thinks that Flametail is the fourth cat, and she gently informs him that the ginger cat is indeed not the fourth cat. :Spottedleaf goes to the Gathering of StarClan, where the living medicine cats and Firestar preach to them about how they need to band together to face the Dark Forest warriors. :Later, during the battle, Spottedleaf and a group of other StarClan cats come to fight on the Clans' side. She sees Mapleshade had pinned Sandstorm down, and was preparing to kill her, but Spottedleaf tore the Dark Forest cat off her. Mapleshade tauntingly asks Spottedleaf why she wouldn't let her kill the cat who had stolen Firestar's love from her. Spottedleaf replies that there was nothing to steal, and that Sandstorm made Firestar happy. Mapleshade attacks Spottedleaf, and tears her throat open. Firestar is horrified, saying that Spottedleaf had promised to be there when he went to StarClan. Spottedleaf, dying, tells him that she couldn't journey with him anymore. Yellowfang appears, and urges Firestar to let Spottedleaf follow her destiny. Spottedleaf opens her mouth, as if she wanted to say something more, but her pelt blurs, and she dies for a second time, leaving only a pool of blood. :Spottedleaf is mentioned by Bluestar later, when she tells ThunderClan about who gave Firestar what life, and says that even though Spottedleaf is no longer with them, she gave Firestar the life and gift of love, which makes Sandstorm sob. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans'' :Spottedleaf is listed as a significant medicine cat of ThunderClan, and also as Featherwhisker's apprentice. It is also noted that she is mentioned as a skilled interpreter of StarClan's messages, she interpreted the prophecy that allowed Bluestar to take in Rusty, and that she walks in the dreams of many ThunderClan cats, especially Firestar's. :Later, she is mentioned in Bluestar Speaks: Fire will save the Clan when she interprets the prophecy. It is said that she has a particularly special connection with StarClan, which enabled her to interpret the prophecy. ''Code of the Clans'' :She appears tending to one of the Clan elders, Poppydawn, who is nearly dead from greencough. She mentions that Poppydawn is so weak that she will not survive the sickness unless she can eat some fresh-kill soon. Poppydawn dies, because she isn't able to get prey to eat. Many cats grieve for Poppydawn, to the sadness of Spottedleaf. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''Shattered Peace'' :Spottedleaf appears briefly with Whitestorm and Bluestar when Ravenpaw falls asleep at the Moonstone. The three greet him and then tell him that they see that he and Barley are in need of some help. Spottedleaf tells him to go to Firestar and tell him what has happened to him and Barley. As the three StarClan cats leave, Spottedleaf wishes him good luck. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Spottedleaf's Honest Answer'' :Spottedleaf is the main character in the story. :She speaks about what she thinks about the pairing of Firestar and Sandstorm. She tells that she will love Firestar forever, even though her role as a medicine cat will keep her from being with him. And though she could never have Firestar as a mate, she would have walked beside him as he became a warrior, then deputy, and then leader. :She also tells of just how much she wants to be with him. She admits that she wishes that somehow Sandstorm would vanish and she could just stop being a medicine cat. Then she states that she knows that they can never be together but she will never stop watching over him. :Along with Firestar, Spottedleaf knew that Leafpool has a special destiny, and that she will guard Squirrelflight and her sister as best as she can. :It was also confirmed that Spottedleaf and Tigerstar, her nephew, was descended from SkyClan. References Category:She-Cats Category:Medicine Cats Category:ThunderClan Cats